Mr Peabody, Sherman & Penny
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The classic duo is now a trio. Now that Penny's come along for a ride, what will life be like for the father and son?
1. Back To School

**Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Penny**

**Chapter One: Back to School**

It was a standard morning at Susan B. Anthony elementary school. The students were opening their lockers and preparing for the first lesson of the day.

"Did you hear about that crazy light show last night?" One boy asked another. "I heard it was some kinda freaky electrical storm."

"I heard the government were making their own black hole." His friend replied.

Just then, the front doors opened. The student stared at the latest arrivals. It was Sherman and Penny. The whole school was aware of what happened them during school a couple of days ago, and they were quite surprised at what they saw; The two were walking side-by-side, clearly aware of each other's presence, but showing no signs of animosity. No-one was more surprised at this then Penny's friends, Abby and Jill. They witnessed Sherman and Penny enter the classroom together, exchange smiles, then take their seats.

At lunch, Abby and Jill naturally followed Penny's lead.

"Where shall we sit?" Jill asked.

"How about over there?" Penny pointed to some empty seats near Sherman and his friends.

"Seriously?" Abby asked.

"What?" Penny shrugged.

"What's going on with you and him?" Abby inquired. "A couple of days ago, you hated him, and now you're acting like he's your new BFF!"

"She's right." Jill agreed. "What happened?"

"Nothing much." Penny declared. "His dad invited me and my parents around for dinner last night, and Sherman and I hung out for a while. Turns out he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Not so bad?" Abby repeated. _"He bit you on the arm!"_

"Only because I put him in a headlock." Penny said matter-of-factly. "Seriously though, give Sherman a chance. He might surprise you." She chuckled lightly. "He sure surprised me."

Without another word on the subject, Penny wandered over to Sherman, Abby and Jill reluctantly following.

"Hey, Sherman." Penny smiled. "This seat taken?"

"Hi, Penny." Sherman smiled back. "No, it's free."

Penny sat beside Sherman on the bench, Abby and Jill sitting alongside her. Sherman's friends Mason and Carl on the opposite side, Carl's wheelchair beside the table.

"This is Abby and Jill, by the way." Penny introduced them.

"Hi." Sherman waved.

"Hello." Jill said tentatively.

"Hey." Abby said sourly. "Bitten anyone lately, dog-boy?"

"Abby!" Penny nudged her. "Knock it off!"

"Why should I?" Abby frowned. "Have you forgotten what happened a couple of days back?"

"I haven't forgotten anything." Penny declared. "What happened was my fault. I was being a jerk to Sherman, and I got what was coming to me. I realised that, and made amends. End of story."

"Really?" Mason chipped in. "I have a hard time believing you'd go from enemies to friends so quickly."

"Me, too." Carl said nervously. "I don't buy it."

"Relax, Carl." Penny said firmly. "If it wasn't true, would I even be sitting here?"

"Guess not..." Carl said timidly.

"Besides, what happened before is in the past now." Sherman declared. "Let's just forget about it and move on."

"So, you and Sherman hung out last night?" Jill asked. "You must have had some fun, to end up this tight."

"You could say that." Penny smiled. "Sherman flew a model airplane, didn't you, Sherman?"

"Oh, yeah." Sherman went along with the half-truth. "...And then I crashed it."

"It was a pretty fantastic crash, though." Penny recalled.

Penny and Sherman laughed at the memory, leaving their friends a little perplexed.

"That reminds me of a joke." Sherman smiled. "When the Wright brothers first presented their airplane, it was met with a lot of resistance. Finally, Orville said, "If flying is so wrong, then I don't want to be Wright."

Sherman, Mason and Carl laughed uproariously. Penny laughed a little less loudly. Jill giggled, and even Abby snickered a little.

"Good one, Sherman!" Penny chuckled.

"Thanks." Sherman snorted. "My dad told me that one when we visited Kittyhawk."

"You've been to Kittyhawk?" Jill asked impressed.

"Oh, yeah." Penny nodded. "Sherman's been all over. His dad takes him on trips all the time."

"Wow." Jill sighed. "I've never even been out of town. What's it like?"

"It's pretty fun." Sherman smiled. "And I've learned so much, going to places like France, Italy, Egypt."

"Check out Mr. globetrotter." Abby whistled. "I'm impressed."

They continued talking all through lunch, tales of Sherman's travels having enticed Abby and Jill into friendlier conversation. They even shared friendly banter with Mason and Carl. Before long, the time had come for them to return to class.

"What are you doing after school, Sherman?" Penny asked. "Maybe we could hang out."

"Actually, I've got robotics club after school." Sherman told you. "You could come, too."

"Eh, not really my thing." Penny shrugged. "We could always hang out tomorrow, though."

"Sure thing." Sherman nodded.

As the students returned to class, Abby sidled up to Penny.

"Guess you were right, after all." She admitted. "Sherman's not so bad. He's actually a little cool."

"Yeah, he's alright." Jill agreed.

"Told you so." Penny smirked.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Mr. Peabody & Sherman and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation.)_


	2. Time Travelling Trio

**Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Penny**

**Chapter Two: Time Travelling Trio**

In the luxury penthouse apartment owned by Mr. Peabody, the world's smartest dog was preparing dinner for himself and Sherman when the dinging of the elevator rang out. The door opened to reveal Penny, who had come to visit.

"Hello, Mr. Peabody." She waved.

"Good afternoon, Penny." Mr. Peabody looked up from the leek he was carving. "Sherman and I were just about to have dinner. You may join us, if you like. We have plenty to spare."

"Thanks, but... that's not what I'm here for." Penny declared.

"Oh?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Hi, Penny." Sherman smiled as he entered the room.

"Sherman and I wanted to ask you something." Penny stated. "Something big."

"We did?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah, remember?" Penny looked at him meaningfully.

"Oh, yeah!" Sherman remembered a conversation they had the other day. "We were hoping if... maybe... you'd let Penny come with us on our next trip to the past?"

"You were, were you?" Mr. Peabody scrutinised them.

"Please?" Penny pleaded. "I promise I won't wander off, or disobey you, or anything."

"Well..." Mr. Peabody mused.

"Please, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"I suppose everyone deserves a second chance." Mr. Peabody mused. "Very well then, you can come with us on our next trip."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Penny hopped with glee. "You won't be sorry!"

"I should hope so." Peabody said shrewdly. "Come by tomorrow, after dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, you wanna stay for some?" Sherman asked.

"Can't, sorry." Penny shrugged. "It's my mom's birthday, and dad's taking us all out to some fancy restaurant."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Sherman smiled.

The next afternoon, Penny returned, full of excitement as she, Mr. Peabody and Sherman made their way to the WABAC.

"So, where are we going today, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"I believe I'll leave that up to our guest." Mr. Peabody smiled.

"Me?" Penny asked. "Really?"

"Any time you wish." Mr. Peabody declared.

"Well, there is one person I've always dreamt of meeting..." Penny mulled it over. "How about we visit Egypt?"

"Again?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah." Penny nodded. "Only this time, during queen Cleopatra's reign."

"A splendid choice." Mr. Peabody smiled.

"Are you sure about this?" Sherman asked. "After what happened last time..."

"Worry not, Sherman." Mr. Peabody declared. "A substantial time period separates the rules of King Tut and Queen Cleo. I seriously doubt anyone will recognise us as Tut's would-be bride and the two who impersonated Anubis."

"If you say so, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said, still a little uneasy.

"Cleo's one of my favourite historical figures." Penny smiled. "I've always wanted to meet her."

"I think I might be able to arrange that." Mr. Peabody declared. "As long as you stay in line, and do exactly what I say."

"I will, Mr. Peabody." Penny nodded.

With that confirmation, Mr. Peabody activated the WABAC, and they were away. They arrived in Eqypt moments later. Stopping only to change into the appropriate outfits, they went outside.

"Now this brings back memories." Penny smiled.

"I'll say... Princess Hatshepsut." Sherman teased.

"Let that live forever." Penny joked.

They made their way to Cleopatra's throne.

"You can go no further." Said the guard.

"Au contraire." Mr. Peabody declared. "We are dignitaries, from far away. We have come to speak with queen Cleopatra."

"...I see." The guard looked at them shiftily. "You may proceed."

They walked inside. By then, Penny was practically trembling.

"I'm so nervous." She whispered. "I'm actually going to meet Cleopatra!"

They stopped at Cleopatra. Penny, more nervous then ever, moved behind Sherman.

"And who might you be?" She asked.

"We are ambassadors from... the far-off land of Barkistan, your majesty." Mr. Peabody declared, producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "We seek to forge a friendship with your nation. I am Peabody."

"I'm Sherman." Sherman added, before stepping behind Penny and gently pushing her forward. "And this is Penny."

"H-hello, you queenliness." Penny said awkwardly, while bowing. "I mean, your majestic... I mean... sorry. I'm a really big fan."

"Really?" Cleopatra smiled. "They know of my greatness even in a far-away land like Barkistan?"

"Indeed we do." Mr. Peabody nodded. "Miss Penny here has admired you for some time."

"You have excellent taste." Cleopatra declared. "Such a pretty little thing you are, too. You remind me of myself, when I was your age."

"Really?" Penny gasped.

"Perhaps you will achieve greatness also someday." Cleopatra smiled.

"Wow..." Penny sighed.

"Please, join me in my noon repaste." Cleopatra offered them some food.

"Don't mind if I do!" Sherman smiled, digging in.

As they ate, Penny spoke with Cleopatra, politely asking questions, until Mr. Peabody indicated it was time to go.

"I believe her majesty has some business to attend to this afternoon." He declared.

"Indeed I do." Cleopatra nodded. "But how did you..."

"Call it a hunch." Mr. Peabody smiled. "We're big on those in Barkistan."

"Well, you may consider your nation and ours friends." Cleopatra smiled. "Feel free to visit again sometime. I look forward to seeing you again. Especially you, Penny."

"The feeling's mutual, your highness." Penny bowed.

They returned to the WABAC, changing clothes once inside.

"So, did you enjoy our trip?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"I sure did." Penny hugged Mr. Peabody. "Thank you, Mr. Peabody."

"Oh, ah... you're quite welcome, miss Peterson." Mr. Peabody said awkwardly.

Penny hugged Sherman next.

"And thank you, Sherman." She beamed.

"Me?" Sherman asked. "For what?"

"For everything." Penny chuckled. "If I'd never met you, I wouldn't have been able to go on such adventures... or have such a great friends."

"Aw, shucks..." Sherman smiled bashfully.

"If you enjoyed this trip, wait until you see what I have planned for next time." Mr. Peabody declared.

"Next time?" Penny asked.

"Oh, yes." Mr. Peabody nodded. "Consider yourself a full-time member of our little time-travelling group. That is, if you have the _time_."

Sherman and Penny stared blankly.

"Get it?" Mr. Peabody asked. "Time? Oh, never mind..."

"Welcome aboard." Sherman held out his hand.

"Thanks." Penny shook Sherman's hand.

The time-travelling twosome was now a threesome, with fun and learning aplenty to share from that moment on.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Mr. Peabody & Sherman and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation.)_


	3. The Glasses

**Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny**

**Chapter Three: The Glasses**

Sherman and Penny had just returned from a trip to the past with Mr. Peabody. They had visited medieval England, just after the battle of Hastings. At the moment, Sherman and Penny were hanging out in Sherman's room, relaxing after their long trip.

"That was pretty cool, huh Penny?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah." Penny nodded. "I could've done without the smell, though."

"And how awesome were those knights?" Sherman smiled. "I wish I could be one!"

Sherman picked up a ruler from his desk, and started swinging and thrusting it like a sword.

"Sir Sherman." Penny smiled. "It was a nice ring to it, that's for sure..." She suddenly frowned. "One thing, though. How come we were able to fit in so well? I mean, aside from being cleaner then most people back then, Mr. Peabody's a talking dog, and you've got eyewear that hadn't even been been invented then. And even with all that going for us, nobody looked at us twice."

"I guess I've never really thought about it like that." Sherman shrugged. "You know, Mr. Peabody said once that people tend to overlook things they don't comprehend."

"Then I'm seriously going to overlook what you just said." Penny smirked. "You know almost as many big words as your dad does. Like father, like son, huh?"

Penny nudged Sherman with her elbow, just under his ribs. To her surprise, Sherman suddenly bent over, chuckling lightly.

"Careful there!" He snorted. "I'm ticklish!"

"Oh, really?" Penny's eyes narrowed in mischief, at the same time as she grinned wickedly.

"No, no!" Sherman gasped, as Penny advanced on him.

Sherman bumped into his bed, tipping onto his bed. That gave Penny the opportunity to strike. She tickled him mercilessly.

"Stop, stop!" Sherman said between chuckles. "Please stop!"

Penny suddenly snatched up Sherman's glasses.

"Look what I got!" She smirked.

"My glasses!" Sherman gasped.

"Want 'em back?" Penny teased. "Come get 'em!"

"No, Penny, please!" Sherman begged. "I can't see a thing without them."

"Really?" Penny's smile faded as she felt a twinge of guilt. "Sorry. I didn't think... Here."

She placed Sherman's glasses back in his hands. Sherman put them back on.

"Sorry." Penny apologised.

"No problem." Sherman smiled.

Suddenly, Sherman started tickling Penny. Giggling wildly, Penny feel to the floor.

"Okay, you got your payback!" She giggled. "I give, I give!"

Sherman stopped tickling, and offered his hand to help Penny up.

"Pretty sneaky." Penny noted. "You're not really blind without them, are you?"

"Things are a little fuzzy." Sherman shrugged. "But I can still make stuff out."

"Ever thought about contacts?" Penny suggested.

"Yeah." Sherman nodded. "I asked Mr. Peabody if I could get some, but he said 'not until you're older'."

"Tough break." Penny shrugged.

"Mr. Peabody says glasses make you look more distinguished, anyway." Sherman declared.

"Really?" Penny asked. "Mind if I give them a try?"

"Well..." Sherman said, unsure.

"You could always tickle me to get them back." Penny joked.

"Oh, I would." Sherman chuckled, handing the glasses over.

Penny put the glasses over her eyes.

"Whoa, funky." She waved her hands, her vision distorted. "Now, let's see how I look."

Pulling out her cell, Penny put one arm around Sherman, and held the phone in front of them.

"Say 'cheese'!" She called, snapping a picture. Returning the glasses to Sherman, she took a glance at the recorded image. "Huh, I do look pretty good. Guess Mr. Peabody's right about the whole 'distinguished' thing."

"I think you look better without them, actually." Sherman declared. "Especially your eyes..."

"Oh, thanks." Penny blushed. "Your eyes... aren't so bad either."

As they stood around awkwardly, Mr. Peabody entered the room.

"Would you care to stay for dinner, Penny?" He asked.

"Sure." Penny nodded. "I'll just call my parents first, let them know I'll be staying a little while longer."

"Very good then." Mr. Peabody smiled. "Sherman, would you care to help me with the placements?"

"Okay, Mr. Peabody." Sherman nodded.

As Sherman left, Penny sighed lightly, both ruing and praising Mr. Peabody's timely interruption.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Mr. Peabody & Sherman and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation.)_


	4. Halloween Haunt

**Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Penny**

**Chapter Four: Halloween Haunt**

Mr. Peabody had taken Sherman and Penny back to All Hallow's Eve in Salem, Massachusetts, circa 1635. They wandered through the streets, dressed in appropriate attire, and observing the townsfolk at work, decorating their homes in an attempt to ward off "evil spirits".

"Check it out." Penny pointed. "They put pumpkins outside their doors, just like in the present."

"Indeed they do." Mr. Peabody nodded. "But in this day and age, it is for the purpose of warding off vampires."

"Whoa, really?" Sherman asked.

"Yes." Mr. Peabody nodded. "It was believed that vampires found pumpkins to be even more repellent then garlic."

"Well, I love pumpkin." Penny declared. "Especially pumpkin pie."

"Well, I'll be sure to get you a slice at the feast." Mr. Peabody declared.

"Thanks, Mr. Peabody." Penny smiled.

"No problem at all, Penny." Mr. Peabody nodded.

"Don't forget me!" Sherman chuckled. "I like pumpkin pie too!"

"There'll be plenty for all." Mr. Peabody smiled. "Don't worry."

After attending the feast, the trio returned to the present, where Halloween was but a day away. As Mr. Peabody refuelled the WABAC, Penny pulled Sherman aside.

"So... Halloween." She smiled. "Can't wait, huh?"

"Oh, yeah?" Sherman smiled. "I can't wait to go trick-or-treating."

"Well, I was thinking of something a little more... exciting." Penny grinned.

"Like what?" Sherman asked.

"There's this really creepy old house on third street." Penny declared. "It's been abandoned for years. Maybe we could take a look inside. Y'know for Halloween fright value."

"I don't know, Penny." Sherman said nervously. "It might be dangerous."

"You're not afraid, are you?" Penny asked.

"No!" Sherman spluttered.

"Oh, you are!" Penny teased.

"Am not!" Sherman shot back.

"Fraidy-cat Sherman, fraidy-cat Sherman!" Penny sang.

"I'm not afraid of going in some dusty old house!" Sherman insisted.

"Great." Penny smiled. "I'll come by tomorrow, right after dinner, and we can check it out. Bye!"

Penny left, leaving Sherman to realise what had just happened.

"Aw, boy..." He cringed.

Sherman decided to keep his and Penny's upcoming exploration to himself. As annoyed as he was at Penny for tricking him into agreeing to go, he didn't want her getting into trouble for it.

After dinner, Sherman changed into his Halloween costume; an Albert Einsteinesque look. Penny arrived soon after, wearing a princess outfit.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Sure." Sherman sighed.

"Have fun trick-or-treating, Sherman." Mr. Peabody smiled.

Before then, Mr. Peabody would accompany Sherman on his trick-or-treating runs, but, having grown less overprotective after recent events, he decided to let Sherman go with Penny.

"I will, Mr. Peabody." Sherman nodded. "It's what I'm doing _before_ trick-or-treating that won't be fun." He added under his breath.

Before long, they arrived at the old house in question.

"You know, there's still time to call this off." Sherman suggested. "Then we can get the drop on the other trick-or-treaters."

"Don't be such a wet blanket, Sherman." Penny snorted. "Let's go in."

Penny walked down the path to the front door, which was hanging off it's hinges. Sherman gulped, then followed.

Inside, the house was a dusty mess.

"Cool." Penny smiled.

"Okay, we've been inside." Sherman declared. "Can we go now."

"Not just yet." Penny frowned. "Let's check upstairs first."

They walked up the dilapidated staircase, walking down the shadowed upper corridor.

"Creepy." Sherman shivered.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders.

"AAAHH!" Sherman yelped. He turned to see Penny behind him, giggling loudly.

"You should have seen your face!" She laughed.

"Not funny, Penny." Sherman glared.

"Oh, come on." Penny smiled. "It's Halloween. It's the time for scares."

A creaking sound suddenly rang out.

"Nice try, Penny." Sherman snorted. "I'm not falling for it this time."

"That wasn't me." Penny said quietly.

One of the door opened slightly ajar. Penny grabbed Sherman's hand, causing him to gulp for the second time.

"What is that?" Penny whispered.

"I don't know." Sherman said quietly.

The door opened wider. Sherman stepped in front of Penny, ready to face whatever was in there. The need to protect his friend had banished all fear from his mind.

The door opened a little wider. A mewing sound drew Sherman and Penny's gaze downwards. A stray black cat was at their feet.

"Phew." Sherman breathed. "Just a cat. _Now_ can we go?"

"Definitely." Penny said, a touch shaken.

They exited the house, returning to the street outside.

"Well, that was... nerve-wracking." Sherman said.

"I have to hand to you, Sherman." Penny smiled. "You were pretty brave back there."

"Yeah, not such a 'fraidy-cat' after all, huh?" Sherman boasted.

"I'm sorry I called you that." Penny apologised. "The truth is, _I_ was the one who was scared."

"Really?" Sherman gasped.

"Yeah." Penny nodded. "I didn't want to check the place out on my own, so I went to you. Sorry for talking you into it."

"That's okay." Sherman shrugged. "It wasn't really that bad... but I wouldn't want to do it again."

"You and me both." Penny declared.

"What say we get to trick-or-treating?" Sherman asked. "There's still plenty of time left."

"You're on." Penny smiled.

And with that, the two friends departed from the shadow of the old house, an evening of candy gathering ahead of them (and a morning of stomach aches also).

**To Be Continued...**

_(Mr. Peabody & Sherman and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation.)_


	5. BFFs

**Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Penny**

**Chapter Five: BFFs**

Abby and Jill were Penny's best friends. Not too long ago, they would spend all their time together. But then Penny became friends with Sherman, and suddenly, she was spending less and less time with Abby and Jill. She went over to Sherman's house on most days, and was always vague about what exactly they were doing there. Abby had pointed out to Jill how Penny and Sherman would often talk in whispers, sharing what could have been jokes, as they often laughed afterwards.

Currently, they were sitting together in the lunch room.

"Whoa." Sherman gulped. "Smell what that kid has for lunch over there?"

"I'll say." Penny frowned. "Smells worse then the Trojans' pits!"

Penny and Sherman chuckled, as Abby and Jill sat nearby (No empty seats being available beside Penny at the time).

"There they go again." Abby frowned. "It's like they know something we don't."

"Don't you think you're being a little... paranoid?" Jill reasoned.

"Paranoid? Really?" Abby snorted. "Think about it. First they hate each other. Then they become friends overnight. Something big must have happened to make them change like that."

"Maybe." Jill shrugged. "But if it did, they wouldn't tell us anyway."

"Exactly." Abby huffed.

After lunch came gym class. The sport of the day was the one most kids dreaded: dodgeball. One kid, however, loved it; A tall boy named Fred. Fred was feared by many; While not a bully _per se_, he relished humiliating other kids in athletic events.

"Who's gonna get creamed first?" He taunted.

The teams were put together by the coach. To Sherman and Penny's delight, they were put on the same team, as were Abby and Jill. The coach blew his whistle, and the game began.

The balls flew thick and fast. Jill was the first to get hit, Abby joining her on the bench soon after.

"Nice dodge, Sherman!" Penny smiled.

"Thanks, Pen-ow!" Sherman yelped, as Fred, taking advantage of his glance in Penny's direction, hit the side of his face with a ball.

As Sherman went down, Penny saw Fred high-fiving a friend.

"I saw that, Fred!" She growled. "Now you're gonna get it!"

Penny threw her ball as hard she could. It hit Fred in the stomach, sending him tumbling backwards, wheezing. After that, Penny immediately turned her attention to Sherman.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so." Sherman groaned, stroking the bruise on the side of his face. "What hit me?"

"It was Fred, that jerk." Penny frowned. "I got him back, though."

"I saw. You're stronger then you look." Sherman rubbed his neck. "But then, I already knew that."

Abby and Jill watched from the bench.

"Game's still on!" The coach called. "Peabody, to the bench! Peterson, back to the game."

"Thanks, Penny." Sherman said as he went to the bench.

"Anytime." Penny smiled.

As Sherman sat on the bench, Abby glared at him, making him a little confused.

After gym class, Abby and Jill cornered Penny in the changing room.

"Hey, Penn." Abby said.

"Hey." Penny nodded.

"You wanna hang out after school?" Jill asked.

"I'd like to, but I should probably go with Sherman." Penny declared. "That was a nasty hit he got back there..."

"Typical." Abby spat.

"What?" Penny asked.

"It's always Sherman, Sherman, Sherman with you these days." Abby huffed. "You never have time for us any more."

"That's not true!" Penny rebuffed.

"It kinda is." Jill declared.

"I still hang out with you guys all the time." Penny pointed out.

"Funny how all those times are when Sherman's at one of his after-school clubs, or hanging with his dad, or Mason and Carl." Abby shot back.

"Abby has a point." Jill agreed. "We don't see each other as much as we used to."

"We've been besties since kindergarten." Abby declared. "But since Sherman showed up, it seems like we don't matter to you any more."

Penny's face fell.

"I didn't know you felt that way." She sighed. "Guess I have kinda been neglecting you. It's just... hanging out with Sherman is so much fun..."

"Sure it is." Jill smiled. "We don't want you to stop being friends with him. We're just asking that you try and make more time for us."

"I will." Penny nodded. "Starting today."

As they exited the changing rooms, back in their school clothes, they bumped into Sherman.

"Hey Penny, wanna come over to my place after school?" Sherman asked.

"Can't sorry." Penny apologised. "I have plans with Abby and Jill."

"Okay." Sherman shrugged. "You girls have fun."

"You too." Penny smiled. "Let's hope Mr. Peabody doesn't freak out too badly at that bruise."

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Sherman joked. "I'll give you all the play-by-play tomorrow at lunch."

"Can't wait." Abby chuckled. "See ya 'round."

"See ya." Sherman waved.

Soon after, school ended, and the kids left. Penny spent the rest of the afternoon having fun with her old friends, swearing to herself to never neglect them again, and to properly balance her time between her friends, both new and old.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Mr. Peabody & Sherman and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation.)_


	6. Christmas Capers

**Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Penny**

**Chapter Six: Christmas Capers**

Winter had finally come, bringing with it a flurry of snow. Sherman, Penny and all their friends went out to enjoy it. They made snow angels, built snowmen, all the classic winter pasttimes.

"Hey Sherman, ever been in a snowball fight?" Penny asked.

"Actually, no." Sherman shrugged. "Mr. Peabody thinks they're too 'vulgar'."

"Well, Mr. Peabody's not here, is he?" Abby smirked.

"No, he's not." Sherman smiled.

"What do you say?" Penny offered. "Girls against boys?"

"You're on!" Sherman chuckled. "Right, guys?"

"Oh, yes." Mason grinned.

"Count me in." Carl added.

The two sides quickly dashed to gather snowballs.

"Try to go easy on Carl, girls." Penny declared. "He can't move so fast in that wheelchair."

"If you say so." Jill nodded.

"Now, as for Mason..." Penny grinned wickedly. "He's got the longest arms, and the farthest reach. Concentrate your fire on him."

"Will do." Abby chuckled.

What followed was a rapidfire pelting of snowballs from both sides. To his credit, Carl's wheelchair allowed him to reach down and scoop up snow faster then the others, and Mason did have the longest reach. Sherman, on the other hand, was the most nimble, ducking and weaving around the enemy salvo. Penny responded in kind, and gave out directions to Abby and Jill, who followed them like soldiers.

Eventually, they tired themselves out.

"Wanna call it a draw?" Penny gasped.

"Sure." Sherman nodded breathlessly. "Now, what say we warm up at my place?"

"Sounds like a plan." Mason agreed.

Shivering, they entered the elevator to Mr. Peabody and Sherman's penthouse apartment, exiting to find Mr. Peabody in the kitchen, wearing a sweater with an image of a snowman on it, his usual sense of dignity giving way to the holiday spirit.

"Hello, everyone." Mr. Peabody smiled. "My, you're looking a little chilly. What happened down there?"

"Snowball fight." Sherman smiled.

"Not my wintertime activity of choice..." Mr. Peabody frowned. "But anyway, how about some hot cocoa to warm you up?"

"That sounds great!" Sherman smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Peabody." Carl added.

"My pleasure." Mr. Peabody smiled.

Moments later, Mr. Peabody provided them all with steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Mmm-mmm." Abby took a sip of hers. "This is good."

"Thank you." Mr. Peabody smiled. "I picked up the recipe during a trip to Switzerland."

As Mr. Peabody returned to the kitchen, the kids talked about the upcoming time of Christmas.

"Anything big planned, Sherman?" Penny asked.

"Not really." Sherman shrugged. "Normally, it's just me and Mr. Peabody."

"My parents always hold this huge Christmas party." Penny declared. "You and Mr. Peabody should come."

"I think Mr. Peabody'll go for it." Sherman smiled. "He and your parents really hit it off, after all."

"Penny's folk throw the best Christmas parties." Jill smiled. "You're gonna love it."

"Are we invited too?" Mason asked.

"Sure." Penny smiled. "The more, the merrier."

That evening, Sherman brought up the subject of the party to Mr. Peabody.

"Can we go?" He asked.

"Of course." Mr. Peabody nodded. "In fact, I just an invitation from them in the mail. I was planning to surprise you with it. So much for that, eh?"

On Christmas Day, Sherman and Mr. Peabody exchanged gifts; Mr. Peabody had gotten Sherman a sled, which Sherman had Mr. Peabody a "World's Best Dad" mug.

"What a thoughtful gift, Sherman." Mr. Peabody smiled. "I don't like to toot my own horn, but I believe this mug _is_ quite accurate."

In the afternoon, they made their way to the Peterson's home, just in time for the party.

"Glad you could make it, Peabuddy." Paul smiled.

"Hello." Patty smiled. "Please, come in."

There were already quite a few guests there. While Mr. Peabody mingled with the adults, Sherman quickly found Penny, who was wearing a festive green dress with red trimmings.

"Hey, Sherman." Penny smiled.

"Hey, Penny." Sherman waved, one hand behind his back.

"What have you got there?" Penny asked.

"Oh, just a little... something." Sherman said nervously. "For you."

"For me?" Penny grinned as Sherman handed her a small box. "You shouldn't have."

Penny opened the box, revealing a silver bracelet, her name inscribed on it.

"Well, what do you think?" Sherman asked. "It took me a lot of allowance saving to get it."

"I love it." Penny beamed. "Now, I've got something for you."

Penny handed Sherman a little something, tied up in wrapping paper. Sherman opened it, revealing a model of the flying machine she and Sherman had flown back in Florence.

"Wow." Sherman smiled. "How did..."

"My uncle's a toymaker." Penny explained. "I had him whip this up. Seemed appropriate, since flying that thing was when we first started to become friends."

"Yeah..." Sherman nodded. "Thanks, Penny."

"No problem." Penny hugged Sherman.

Patty suddenly walked on over.

"Ooh!" She squealed. "Look where you are."

Sherman and Penny looked up, seeing a sprig of mistletoe above them. They gulped simultaneously.

"You know what this means." Patty readied the camera. "Sherman, you have to kiss Penny. Give her a little peck, right on the cheek!"

Blushing furiously, Sherman pressed his lips against Penny's cheek for the merest of moments.

"Got it." Patty smiled. "This one's going in the album!"

As Patty walked off, Penny gave Sherman an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that." She shrugged. "My mom..."

"Yeah, that was just plain weird." Sherman said, in an attempt at laughing it off. "Wouldn't wanna do that again..."

"Gee, thanks." Penny snorted. "I'm sorry kissing me was such a harrowing experience."

"I-I didn't mean it like that..." Sherman stuttered.

"I know." Penny nudged him. "I was just messing with you."

"Funny." Sherman said humorlessly, as he and Penny went to find Mason and the others.

The rest of the afternoon flashed by in a haze of enjoyment. As the party wound down, and the guests began to leave, Penny and her parents saw off Mr. Peabody and Sherman.

"Thanks for inviting us." Sherman smiled. "It was a lot of fun!"

"You're welcome, Sherman." Patty replied.

"Same time next year?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"You know it, Peabuddy." Paul nodded.

"Wanna go sledding tomorrow, Penny?" Sherman asked. "Mr. Peabody got me this awesome new sled."

"I'd love to." Penny smiled. "Merry Christmas, Sherman."

"Merry Christmas, Penny." Sherman replied, as he and Mr. Peabody departed.

It was a Christmas unlike any Sherman had experienced. The first of many, in fact, but he would look back on that one with the most fondness.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Mr. Peabody & Sherman and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation.)_


	7. Battle of the Brains

**Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Penny**

**Chapter Seven: Battle of the Brains**

The new year came, and with it, a return to school. It was there that Penny and Sherman received a pleasant surprise.

"Attention, class." Their teacher, Ms. Thompson, announced. "I have a very special announcement; Next week, there will be our annual "Battle of the Brains" trivia contest with a neighbouring school. Both schools will have two students participating. The winners will receive a full set of historic encyclopedias, and the school will receive a trophy."

The class murmured for a moment.

"This year's contestants happen to be my best students." Ms. Thompson smiled. "Sherman Peabody and Penelope Peterson!"

The class cheered, as Sherman and Penny smiled at each. They often studied together, alongside their friends, and passed all their class assignments, but never thought of themselves as the best students in the class.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Sherman cheered.

"We are so going to ace this." Penny smirked.

After school, they went to Sherman's home, to plan for the contest.

"What do you think the questions'll be?" Sherman asked, as he and Penny sat in his bedroom.

"Hard to say." Penny shrugged. "We'd better cover all the bases, just to be safe."

Moments later, books covering all school subjects were strewn over the floor, Penny and Sherman reading them together.

"So, who should cover what?" Sherman asked.

"Well, I think I should be the main answerer." Penny smiled.

"Maybe I should be." Sherman added. "Mr. Peabody taught me how to think fast, and that's what counts."

"I can think fast, too." Penny retorted.

"Yeah, but can you come up with an answer faster then the other team?" Sherman asked. "I'm pretty sure I can."

"No, I can." Penny frowned. "I should be the one answering most of the questions."

"No offense, but I kinda know more stuff then you."

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be?" Penny growled. "You think you're smarter then me? Do you, Mr. know-it-all?"

"At least I don't think I'm better then everyone else!" Sherman shot back.

"I don't think that!" Penny gasped.

"Yeah, right." Sherman snorted. "You just want to answer all the questions because you want everyone to pay attention to you!"

"Okay, that's it!" Penny stood up. "I don't need your help. I can study for this on my own! And you'd better just stay out of my way!"

"Fine!" Sherman huffed.

"Fine!" Penny shot back as she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sherman sat there, in a foul . Mr. Peabody entered the room.

"Sherman, what's going on?" He asked. "Why did Penny leave all of a sudden? And why did she look so angry?"

"We had a fight." Sherman declared.

"Oh, my." Mr. Peabody sighed. "Well, don't worry. All relationships have their ups and downs. But every trial you go through will make your friendship all the stronger."

"Like I care." Sherman pouted.

"Of course not." Mr. Peabody said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault she's so full of yourself!" Sherman snapped. "I don't need the help of someone like that! I can win the contest all by myself!"

"If you say so, Sherman." Mr. Peabody sighed, sensing it would be pointless to talk sense into him.

For the rest of the week, Sherman and Penny avoided each other like the plague. This behaviour worried their friends, especially since they refused to talk about it.

"What's going on with them?" Abby asked Mason.

"No idea." Mason shrugged.

"Maybe the pressure of that contest of getting to them." Jill shrugged.

"Let's hope that's all it is." Carl sighed.

The day of the contest arrived. The gym had been turned into a game show set; Two schools worth of students sat in the bleachers, and in the centre was a podium, with four seats and buzzers built in. Sherman and Penny took their seats, barely acknowledging each other. Their opponants, a blond boy named Bob and a brunette named Sally, sat opposite, sharing confident looks.

Acting as host, Ms. Thompson stepped forward.

"Welcome to the annual Battle of the Brains!" She spoke into a microphone.

The crowd cheered as she announced the contestants. Mr. Peabody and the Peterson waved to their children from their vantage points.

"And without further ado, let's start the contest!" Ms. Thompson declared. "First question: Who was the reigning queen of France, just before the reign of terror?"

Penny and Sherman hit their buzzers at the same time.

"Marie Antoinette!" They chorused.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ms. Thompson winced. "Only one contestant on one side can answer at a time."

Bob pressed his buzzer.

"Marie Antoinette." He said smugly.

"Correct." Ms. Thompson nodded.

"Smooth move, Sherman." Penny hissed.

"Me?!" Sherman whispered. "That was your fault!"

"In what country were cuckoo clocks invented?" Ms. Thompson asked.

Sherman made to press his buzzer, but Penny slapped his hand away. In response, Sherman pushed her hand away from her buzzer. Sally buzzed in.

"Switzerland." She smirked.

"Correct." Ms. Thompson nodded. "Which makes the score two-nothing."

As the game went, Sherman and Penny kept sabotaging each other.

"And now we're at the half-way point." Ms. Thompson announced. "The score is now seven-twenty-three. Let's all take a short break."

As Sherman and Penny stepped down from the podium, a few of their fellow students started heckling them.

"Way to go, losers!" Fred yelled.

"What's wrong with you guys?" A girl sniped.

Sherman and Penny were crestfallen as more of the audience berated them.

"We've really messed this up, huh?" Sherman sighed.

"Yeah." Penny sighed. "I... I'm sorry I called you a know-it-all, Sherman."

"And I'm sorry I said you thought you were better then everyone else." Sherman replied.

"That's sure not true." Penny sighed. "You _are_ better at this then me. From now on, you should answer all the questions."

"No, Penny." Sherman smiled. "We're supposed to be a team. We do this together. Right?"

"Right." Penny nodded.

They returned to their seat, and the contest began again. Working together, they were easily able to catch up to their opponants.

"Alright, the score is tied at fifty-nine/fifty-nine." Ms. Thompson declared. "Whoever gets this next question wins the contest: Who led the Trojans in the sacking of Troy?"

Sherman slammed his hand on the buzzer.

"Agememnon!" He said triumphantly.

"Correct!" Ms. Thompson smiled, as the crowd went wild. "Susan B. Anthony wins!"

Sherman and Penny hugged in celebration.

"So... are we friends again?" Sherman held out his hand.

"We sure are." Penny shook Sherman's hand.

Mr. Peabody watched their reconciliation from the bleachers.

"That's the way." He smiled. "With every trial you pass, your friendship grows all the stronger..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Mr. Peabody & Sherman and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation.)_


	8. Valentine's Day

**Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Penny**

**Chapter Eight: Valentine's Day**

As it had a habit of doing, February followed on from January. Mr. Peabody entered Sherman's room, intent on calling him out for dinner. Sherman was hunched over his desk, writing on something.

"Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Aaah!" Sherman yelped. As he turned to face his adoptive father, he hid something behind his back. "What? What is it?"

"It's time for dinner, Sherman." Mr. Peabody declared. "...And just what is that you're hiding behind your back, might I ask?"

"Ummm... nothing." Sherman said unconvincingly.

"Really?" Mr. Peabody smirked. "I assume, what with Valentine's Day being just around the corner, that it might be a Valentine card."

"Maybe..." Sherman shrugged. "So?"

"Well, since neither of us have ever participated in this practice before, I can only assume the card is meant for someone outside this household... Penny, perhaps?" Mr. Peabody smirked.

"What?!" Sherman snorted, his cheeks turning red. "Of course not!"

"Anything you say, Sherman." Mr. Peabody shook his head. "Now come along, dinner's getting cold."

As Mr. Peabody departed, Sherman hid the card in the desk, before heading for the dining room.

On Valentine's Day itself, Sherman took the card with him to school, sneaking it into the paper letterbox that Penny, along with the rest of the class, had made the day before. He had made sure to have Mr. Peabody drive him to school as early as possible, so no-one would see him (Mr. Peabody jovially playing along with the excuse that he had to 'clean out his desk before class began'). Inside the card, Sherman had written "To the greatest girl in the world." He hadn't signed the card, not wanting Penny to know it was from him.

As Sherman took his seat, the rest of the students entered the classroom, Penny being one of the first.

"Hey, Sherman." She smiled. "You're here early."

"Yeah, just felt like coming in bright and early, so I can get in lots of learning." Sherman declared. "I love to learn, you know."

"Uh-huh..." Penny nodded awkwardly. "Happy Valentine's Day, by the way."

"You too." Sherman nodded.

Ms. Thompson called the class to order.

"Alright, class." She announced. "First things first. Let's get all our Valentine card deliveries out of the way, so we can focus on the lesson."

There was a mass scraping of chairs as the students, who had sat down only moments ago, stood up and started placing Valentine's card into their fellow's "postboxes." Some got more cards then others; Abby and Jill got a few, Mason got a couple, Carl one, and Sherman even got three. Not that Sherman had noticed. He was too busy noting that Penny had gotten several cards from the other male students.

_'Does every boy in class like Penny?'_ He thought sourly.

His bad mood persisted throughout the morning, and into lunch, compounded by the fact that Penny hadn't given him a Valentine herself.

"Something wrong, Sherman?" Penny asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Sherman lied. "Everything's fine."

"How many Valentines did you get?" Penny asked.

"Three." Sherman answered.

"Not bad." Penny admitted. "I got like, a dozen."

"I noticed." Sherman huffed. "Whoop-de-doo."

"Really, Sherman?" Penny frowned. "What are you, jealous?"

"Of course not!" Sherman snorted. "It's just... that's way too many cards, I think."

"You can never have too many Valentines." Penny chuckled. "This one card, with the little planes on it, was my favourite..."

Sherman realised Penny was talking about his card.

"Oh, really?" He said, acting nonchalant. "Who was it from?"

"I dunno." Penny shrugged. "It wasn't signed."

"I'm sure whoever it was, he's a pretty great guy." Sherman smirked.

"Probably, yeah." Penny agreed.

After finishing their lunch, Penny and Sherman left the cafeteria and made their way back to their classroom.

"Hold on, Sherman." Penny stopped by her locker.

"What's up?" Sherman asked.

Penny took out a sealed envelope from her locker.

"Here." She handed it to Sherman, an awkward smile on her face.

"You got me a Valentine?" Sherman gasped.

"Yeah." Penny nodded, trying to play it off as no big deal. "It _is_ Valentine's Day after all, so I figured 'may as well'. I would have given it to you earlier, but I forgot to take it out of my locker."

Hiding his jubilance, Sherman opened the valentine. Inside, Penny had written "To a great friend."

"Thanks, Penny." Sherman smiled.

"You're welcome." Penny beamed. "And by the way... thanks for _your_ card."

"You're wel-wait, what?!" Sherman gasped.

"You seriously thought I wouldn't recognise your handwriting?" Penny smirked. "We've shared study notes, remember?"

"So... you were just pretending not to know earlier?" Sherman asked.

"Yep." Penny nodded, giving Sherman a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sherman."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Penny." Sherman returned the hug.

As the end-of-lunch bell rang, they returned to class. On his return home, Sherman placed the card Penny had given him in his desk drawer for safe-keeping, unaware that Penny was doing a similar thing with his card at that very moment.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Mr. Peabody & Sherman and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation.)_


	9. Way Out West

**Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Penny**

**Chapter Nine: Way Out West**

Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny had taken a trip back in time to the old west, at Tombstone, Arizona, circa 1890.

"Wow, the old west..." Sherman smiled. "Just like in the movies."

"It's a little hot, though." Penny groaned. The clothing the WABAC had provided for her was a classic "southern belle" outfit. She was finding it itchy, and it was difficult to move in it. Inwardly, she cursed Mr. Peabody's insistence that they "blend in" to whichever time period they went to.

"Indeed it is." Mr. Peabody nodded. "What say we stop off at the local saloon and wet our whistles?"

"I'm all for it." Penny nodded.

They entered the saloon, taking seats at the bar (Penny having more difficulty, due to her skirt).

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"Sasparilla for me." Mr. Peabody declared, passing some coins along the bar. "And some nice, cold milk for the kids."

"Comin' right up." The bartender nodded.

Moments later, their drinks arrived. All three of them downed the liquid eagerly, relishing their coolness in the heat. They sat down for a while, enjoying the atmosphere. Suddenly, the doors were flung open, and three unsavoury-looking types came in. A tall man in the lead, followed a shorter man, and a bulky man.

"Hey Earl, how 'bout some drinks?" The leader asked the bartender.

"I told you boys before." Earl frowned. "You want drinks, you gotta pay for 'em."

"I'm too thirsty ta pay." The leader snarled.

"You tell 'im, Elias!" The short one added.

"Then get out." Earl said.

"Yer askin' for it, old man!" The bulky one glared.

Elias pulled out a sixshooter. The rest of the saloon stiffened.

"How about I pay ya in lead?" Elias sneered.

Suddenly, Mr. Peabody pushed a stool into Elias' legs, knocking him over, and sending his gun flying.

"Whattaya think yer doin', ya low-down dirty... dog?!" Elias snarled.

"Gentlemen, please." Mr. Peabody said calmly. "Surely there's a more civilised way to settle this?"

"Yeah, there is." Elias glared. "You, me, outside, now."

Elias and his fellows left the saloon.

"Oh, no." Sherman gasped.

"What are you going to do?" Penny asked.

"Why, face them, of course." Mr. Peabody smiled.

"What?!" Sherman gasped. "But they... they..."

"Don't worry, Sherman." Mr. Peabody declared. "I have everything under control."

Mr. Peabody stepped out onto the street.

"Okay dog, let's make this fair." Elias sneered. "Toby, toss him yer 'shooter."

The skinny one complied, tossing his gun to Mr. Peabody.

"Draw!" Elias yelled, squeezing off a shot.

Mr. Peabody, showing off his Olympic-level agility, sidestepped the bullet.

"What th-" Elias gasped.

"How'd he do that, boss?" The bulky one asked.

"I dunno, Zeke!" Elias snarled. "But I'm betting he can't do it again!"

Elias fired again and again, but Mr. Peabody, demonstrating a mastery of gymnastics, evaded each one.

"My turn." Mr. Peabody aimed his gun... but not at Elias.

"What's he doin'?" Zeke narrowed his eyes. "His aim's plum off!"

Mr. Peabody fired. The bullet ricocheted off a trough, then a pot, then the ornate metal horseshoe hanging over the blacksmith's. The bullet finally hit a piece of string, one of two holding up a sign. The sign swung down at just the right to hit Elias in the head. Mr. Peabody's skill in trigonometry had once again served him well.

"Either of you fine fellows care to try your luck?" He asked Toby and Zeke.

"Nuh-uh!" Toby yelped.

"We's outta here!" Zeke trembled. "Y-you can keep the gun!"

Stopping only to pick up Elias, they started to run. The saloon-goers cheered.

"That was awesome, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cheered.

"Nicely done." Penny agreed.

Just then, a man on a horse came around the corner, drawn by the noise. Toby and Zeke stopped in their tracks, dropping Elias as they threw their hands up.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Not much, Marshal." Earl answered. "Our new friend here just showed Elias what-for."

"Oh, it was nothing." Mr. Peabody smiled.

"Hey..." Sherman stared at the man. "You're Wyatt Earp. The Gunfight at the OK Corral!"

"Ugh, I am so sick of folks bring that up." Earp sighed. "I've done other things, y'know!"

"Don't mind him, Marshall Earp." Mr. Peabody chuckled. "He's just a very big fan."

"Well, thanks anyway for putting them fellas in their place." Wyatt smiled. "They've been causin' trouble in this town for far too long. I'll see to it the only trouble they cause from now on is in a jail cell."

Wyatt Earp handcuffed the three troublemakers, and marched them off to the jailhouse.

"You done me a great service, dealing with those three." Earl told Mr. Peabody. "From now on, you and these kids a' yours drink fer free!"

"Awesome!" Sherman smiled. "How about another round of milk?"

"Let's not stay too long, though." Penny groaned. "This dress itches!"

"Worry not, Penny." Mr. Peabody chuckled. "Another round, and then we head for home."

"Good." Penny nodded. "As fun as the ol' west is, I wouldn't wanna live here."

"Speak for yourself." Sherman smiled. "I could totally live here!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Mr. Peabody said drily.

The three finished their drinks, before heading back to the WABAC, where they could finally change (to Penny's relief) and head home.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Mr. Peabody & Sherman and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation.)_


	10. Birthday Blues

**Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny**

**Chapter Ten: Birthday Blues**

It was Sherman's birthday. All his friends were gathered in the penthouse to celebrate; Penny, Mason, Carl, Abby, Jill... even Mr. and Mrs. Peterson were in attendance.

At the moment, presents were being given to the birthday boy.

"Wow!" Sherman gasped, as he unwrapped the present Mason and Carl had pooled their savings to get; A scale model of the solar system. "Thanks, guys!"

"My turn." Penny smiled, holding up her own present.

Sherman hastily unwrapped it, revealing a historical encyclopedia.

"Awesome!" Sherman smiled. "Thanks, Penny!"

"Don't thank me yet." Penny smiled. "Look inside."

Sherman opened the book, finding an inscription:

_'Sherman, history was always your best subject. With this, you can be even better._

_Your friend, Penny.'_

"Oh... wow." Sherman smiled. "This is... really great."

"Oh, it's nothing." Penny said modestly. "I saw it, and knew you'd love it. Happy birthday, Sherman."

Sherman smiled, overwhelmed by Penny's gesture.

"That's my girl." Paul grinned. "She gets it from Patty, you know."

"Oh, Paul..." Patty giggled.

"Okay, time for the birthday cake!" Mr. Peabody wheeled in a large black gateau with "Happy Birthday, Sherman" written in icing, and eight candles on top. "Make a wish and blow out the candles, Sherman."

"I don't need to make a wish." Sherman smiled. "I already have everything I could possibly want."

Sherman blew out the candles, and the guests cheered. Mr. Peabody then went to work slicing up the cake.

That evening, after the celebrations were over, and all the guests had gone home, Sherman sat in his room, gazing at the encyclopedia. Mr. Peabody came in to put him to bed.

"Time for bed, Sherman." He announced.

"Oh... okay, Mr. Peabody." Sherman snapped out of his reverie.

"What's gotten into you?" Mr. Peabody asked. "You seemed miles away."

"Oh, I was just looking at Penny's present." Sherman declared. "It was really thoughtful of her to have it inscribed like that."

"Indeed it was." Mr. Peabody nodded. "You have quite the good friend in Penny."

"Yeah, I do..." Sherman agreed.

A week later, Sherman was in the school lunch room with Penny and his friends.

"Hey guys, it'll be my birthday soon." Penny told him.

"That's nice, Penny." Carl smiled.

"Nice?" Abby smirked. "Try 'awesome'! Penny's birthday parties always rule!"

"They are pretty great." Jill agreed.

"We're all invited, right?" Mason asked.

"Of course." Penny nodded. "The party's a week next Saturday. You're gonna love it. Trust me."

As Sherman returned home, he started racking his brains over what he could get Penny for her birthday. He was so consumed with that thought, he barely touched his dinner.

"Something wrong, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"It's not that." Sherman declared. "It's just... Penny's birthday is coming up, and I want to get her a really great present, like she got me."

"Of course." Mr. Peabody smiled. "It's just common courtesy."

"But I'm not sure what it should be." Sherman frowned. "It needs to be something big, and showy."

"Not necessarily." Mr. Peabody countered. "It's the thought that counts. Penny will be perfectly happy with whatever you get her, I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?" Sherman asked. "If I only got her a little something after she got me that great big book, she'd probably be disappointed."

"Oh, give Penny a little more credit then that, Sherman." Mr. Peabody tutted. "As long as it's from you, she'll like it."

"Maybe you're right..." Sherman mused.

"Of course I am." Mr. Peabody smiled. "A truly great gift comes from the heart."

"Heart, huh?" Sherman mused. "I think I see what you're getting at, Mr. Peabody."

"Excellent." Mr. Peabody smiled. "Now, be a good boy and finish your dinner before it gets cold."

By the next day, Sherman had formulated a plan, and spent the rest of the week putting it into action.

Time seemed to zoom by, and Penny's birthday was upon them. Mr. Peabody and Sherman attended the party at the Peterson's. Abby and Jill turned out to be right; It was a very extravagant affair. There were all kinds of party games and entertainment. The kids had fun on a bouncy castle, and played some musical chairs, before it was time for the presents.

As each guest in turn gave Penny their present unwrapped, Sherman became more and more worried that his gift wouldn't be enough, and that Penny would hate it.

"Okay Sherman, your turn." Penny smiled.

Sherman handed Penny a small, rectangular package. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at it, making Sherman wince. She tore open the wrapping revealing a picture frame containing a collage of pictures of herself and Sherman together; hanging out, having fun, etcetera. At the bottom of the frame were the words "Thanks for being my friend."

"I know it's not a big present." Sherman explained. "Not like the book, but Mr. Peabody told me it's the thought that counts. And I made this to show you how much I like having you as a friend."

Penny stared at the frame, an unreadable expression on her face.

"You hate it, don't you?" Sherman sighed. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"I love it." Penny said quietly.

"Huh?" Sherman asked.

"I love it!" Penny hugged Sherman. "Thanks, Sherman! This is a really great gift!"

"You're welcome, Penny." Sherman returned the hug. "Happy birthday."

Mr. Peabody smiled, pleased at having been proven right yet again.

_'The best gift always comes from the heart...'_ He thought.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Mr. Peabody & Sherman and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation.)_


	11. Mother's Day

**Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Penny**

**Chapter Eleven: Mother's Day**

Spring had finally come. Though they could have gone outside to enjoy the wonders of nature, Sherman and Penny were currently hanging out in Sherman's room, playing a board game. Penny rolled a six with the dice.

"One, two, three, four, five..." She counted out her movements. "...And six. I win!"

"Good game, Penny." Sherman smiled. "Rematch?"

"Sorry, I can't." Penny apologised. "I have to get home. I'm working on something special for my mom. For Mother's Day, you know?"

"Oh, is Mother's Day coming up?" Sherman asked. "I never really paid much attention to it, to be honest."

It was at that point that Mr. Peabody walked by the door, which was open a crack. His fine-tuned canine hearing could pick up every word the kids were saying.

"Oh, right." Penny realised. "I forgot. You don't have a mom."

"At least, not one that I know about." Sherman sighed.

Mr. Peabody stopped in his tracks, frozen by the sadness in his adoptive son's voice.

"Sorry, Sherman." Penny apologised. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Penny." Sherman shrugged. "It's just... Mr. Peabody's a great dad and everything, but sometimes, I wonder what I'm missing, not having a mom around."

Outside, Mr. Peabody bowed his head. It had never before occurred to him what effect the lack of a mother figure would have on Sherman. What made things worse was the simple fact that he couldn't simple provide Sherman with a mother. He had his fair share of female admirers, but wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of interspecies dating. Besides, it would be quite frivolous to pair with someone for only one reason... even it was a very good one.

"Well... bye, Sherman." Penny murmured awkwardly.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Sherman waved her off.

As Penny left the room, she saw Mr. Peabody standing outside.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Peabody." She greeted him as she shut the door. "Did you... hear all that?"

"Indeed I did." Mr. Peabody nodded.

"Oh." Penny cringed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"There's no need to apologise." Mr. Peabody smiled. "You didn't know."

"But I should have." Penny sighed. "Goodbye, Mr. Peabody."

"Good afternoon, Penny." Mr. Peabody nodded, still smiling.

Penny walked over to the elevator, and hit the button for the lobby. After she left, Mr. Peabody finally dropped the smile. He looked over to Sherman's door, and sighed heavily.

"What now, Peabody?" He asked himself.

Mr. Peabody spent most of the time leading up to Mother's Day racked with guilt over his perceived failure.

_'A single parent, even one as brilliant as me, cannot hold a candle to a matched pair...'_ He mused one evening.

Mother's Day finally arrived. As father and son ate their breakfast, Mr. Peabody spoke up.

"Sherman, can we talk?" He asked.

"About what, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman inquired.

"About today, Sherman." Mr. Peabody answered. "And what it means for you."

Sherman looked at his father, puzzled.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to provide you with a mother, Sherman." Mr. Peabody proclaimed. "As talented as I am, there are some things even I can't do."

"That's okay, Mr. Peabody." Sherman smiled. "You don't have to apologise for anything."

"I... don't?" Mr. Peabody said, mystified for one of the few times in his life.

"Sure, sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have a mother." Sherman admitted. "But not often. Not when I have the greatest dad in the world: You."

"Sherman..." Mr. Peabody smiled. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

"I think I do." Sherman got up and gave his father a hug.

"Thank you, Sherman." Mr. Peabody returned the hug. "You are, without a doubt, the greatest son in the world."

"You're welcome." Sherman smiled. "How about from now on, we call this 'I don't need a mother day'?"

"Catchy." Mr. Peabody chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy, son."

The two hugged again, Mr. Peabody being quite revealed that the matter was resolved, and his faith in his parenting skills fully renewed.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Mr. Peabody & Sherman and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation.)_


	12. Father's Day

**Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Penny**

**Chapter Twelve: Father's Day**

Not long after Mother's Day came Father's Day; This was Mr. Peabody's favourite day of the year. He and Sherman would always spend the day together, sharing presents, fun activities and warm feelings (usually more on Sherman's side then Peabody's). Mr. Peabody would always count down the days with great anticipation.

Sherman, of course, was just as excited.

"It's always the best day for us!" He told Penny. "Every year, me and Mr. Peabody spend the whole day together, just hanging out and having fun!"

"Sounds great." Penny smiled. "I'll be going boating with my dad, out on the lake."

"Sounds neat. Sherman smiled. "Hope you guys have fun."

"You guys too." Penny returned the feeling.

The upcoming Father's Day was an extra-special one in Mr. Peabody and Sherman's opinion. It was their first since the incident with Ms. Grunion, that terrible time when it seemed like they would be parted forever. The successful resolution of that problem had served to make this year's celebration that much sweeter.

On the day in question, Sherman got up early, and made Mr. Peabody breakfast in bed. The meal consisted of slightly burnt toast, an overflowing bowl of cereal, and a glass of fresh-squeezed orange juice (with a lot of pulp still in it).

"Happy Father's Day, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman announced as he entered his father's room. "I made you breakfast."

"So, I see." Mr. Peabody looked upon the messy-looking food before him. "You, er... shouldn't have."

"Well?" Sherman asked, smiling expectantly. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Famished." Mr. Peabody nodded, deciding not to disappoint him. He started eating the food. To Sherman's credit, it tasted better then it looked (though he had to pick the pulp out of the OJ with his cereal spoon). "Not bad, Sherman. Perhaps you should consider a career as a gourmet chef?"

"Aw, thanks, Mr. Peabody." Sherman smiled.

After finishing his breakfast, Mr. Peabody got out of bed and made Sherman his own. Afterwards, they went on to one of Peabody's predesignated "Father's Day activities", such as building models together, and going to the park. They would have taken a trip in the WABAC to meet some historical father figures, but the time machine had sprung a leak in it's fuel reserves, and all time travel trips were currently on hold (pending delivery of replacement parts), so they learned the old fashioned way, reading about great fathers like Abraham Lincoln and Charles Darwin. As far as Sherman was concerned, Mr. Peabody outshone them all.

After lunch, Sherman gave Mr. Peabody his father's day gift.

"Hmm, I wonder what this could be?" Mr. Peabody mused.

The beagle tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a silver medallion with the words "Best Dad Ever" etched on it.

"What do you think?" Sherman asked. "It's not much, but..."

"I love it." Mr. Peabody smiled. "Thank you, Sherman."

"You're welcome." Sherman smiled, before suddenly frowning.

"What's the matter, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sherman shrugged.

"Sherman..." Mr. Peabody urged.

"It's just... I don't think I ever thanked you." Sherman declared.

"Thanked me?" Mr. Peabody asked. "For what?"

"For adopting me." Sherman smiled. "For giving me a home, and a life. For being my dad."

"Oh, Sherman." Mr. Peabody chuckled. "You don't have to thank me for any of that."

"I know." Sherman nodded. "But I want to, anyway. Thanks... dad."

Sherman hugged Mr. Peabody tightly.

"You're welcome, son." Mr. Peabody returned the hug. Normally, he preferred for Sherman to address him by name, rather then "dad" or "father". This time though, he was willing to make an exception.

That evening, Mr. Peabody tucked his son into bed.

"Best Father's Day ever, huh, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman yawned.

"Indeed, Sherman." Mr. Peabody agreed. "Next year's Father's Day will have it's work cut out for it. Good night, Sherman."

"Good night, Mr. Peabody." Sherman smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mr. Peabody returned.

Mr. Peabody left the room, gently closing the door behind him. Both he and his adopted son marvelled on how neither one could ask for a better father/son.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Mr. Peabody & Sherman and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation.)_


End file.
